Dopplegangers
by Lib3ras
Summary: Dr. Gero sets into motion a program to complete his most dangerous creations to date but something is wrong. The H.E.L.P. Transformation System Gero put into place has plans of its own. ***Chappy 2 Up!***
1. Default Chapter

************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Gero sets into motion a program to complete his most dangerous creations to date but something is wrong. The H.E.L.P. Transformation System Gero put into place has plans of its own. This is my own little A/U that I created while I was at work being bored out of my mind. ^_^ I have included two new androids into this story as well as some of the DBZ/DBGT cast. As it is widely known I am NOT the copyright holder of DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of its characters and I am NOT Akira Toriyama. If I was do you think I would be busting my butt in school right now?!?! I haven't written anything in a while and this is my very first fanfic so PLEEZE review!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Doppelgangers  
  
by Lib3ras  
  
  
  
On a secluded island in Japan there lurked a mad man and a genius toiling away in one of his many secret laboratories. In a cave high and deep in the mountains came a dim glow. He was hard at work once again on what he believed to be the next stage in human evolution...the androids.  
  
  
  
"Yeeeessss, the sequence is set to begin."  
  
  
  
The gray haired man stood hunched over the multi-colored control panel keying in some intense code sequence that only his insane mind could comprehend. On the other side of the room, his assistant was busy setting up the mass of robotic components needed to complete the transformations in their absence. Pale white hands move at a speed unseen as he began mounting the equipment over the two metal slabs. Task complete his cold blue eyes fell on the two 'volunteers'. A small smile melted over his other wise expressionless face.  
  
  
  
"All systems are online master." the plump clown-like assistant chimed, his voice strange, almost metallic.  
  
  
  
Dr. Gero walked over to the two metal tables and eyed the two people that would be his greatest creations of all time. Day and night he and his partner worked on countless theories, formulas and theorems, they even subjected themselves to becoming androids in order to eliminate the need for food and sleep. Now they would never tire or be consumed by any other human necessity that may subtract from their efforts. "The cause" became the only agenda they focused their time and energy on. They had to work quickly since their plans had been disclosed by a very unexpected and unlikely source.  
  
  
  
***Flashback – 2 and a half years ago***  
  
Android 19 discovered a great fluxuation in the space and time continuum. Upon tracking the cause of the distortion Dr. Gero found a young lavender- haired man speaking to his archenemy Goku, the sole destroyer of his most prized Red Ribbon Army. He listened in disbelief and rage as all his plans were told in exact detail to Goku, right down to day when he would release his next set of precious androids. He ran as fast as he could back to his lab. If he had stayed just a little longer he might of thought twice about what he was going to do. He didn't know his "precious" babies were going to one-day turn on him.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
  
  
Dr. Gero sat mumbling to himself, weighting all his options. He could release the androids right now but it would be too soon he didn't know how stable their state of mind was. He had activated them once before to implement some tests but they were hell to control, rebelling against his every command, eventually he had to shut them down for their disobedience.  
  
  
  
"I will continue as planned," he finally decided. "They haven't a chance against my creations whether I release them now or ten years down the road."  
  
  
  
Android 19 was puzzled at his master's ramblings. "What do you mean master?"  
  
  
  
Dr. Gero remained silent as he made his way back to the two metal slabs and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Besides, there are plenty more where they came from."  
  
  
  
Running his hands through silky, bone straight jet-black hair, Dr. Gero stared fiercely at the instrument panel.  
  
  
  
"It is time 19, begin the sequence."  
  
  
  
Android 19 nodded and began to push and pull a long series of levers, buttons, and switches. Dr. Gero made his way to the huge computer console and typed the command: Run Program.  
  
  
  
A monotone female voice filled the darkened space.  
  
  
  
"Welcome Dr. Gero to the Human Emulation Logic Program (H.E.L.P)….Humanoid/Android Transformation Sequence Initiated…Specimen Preparation Procedure to begin in…5…4…3…2…1."  
  
  
  
The mechanical limbs roared to life and began to prep the bodies for the immense operation. Two huge syringes were plunged into the veins in their upper thighs, in seconds the blood was removed and stored. Almost immediately a set of surgical tools moved into place and surrounded the metal tables like motorized spider legs, each wielding a razor-sharp, gleaming instrument. Simultaneously the mass of alloy and wires began the carefully programmed incisions, beginning with a Y incision at the shoulder to the chest. Gero eyed the routine meticulously to insure that the initial program was successful…it was. Gero felt a cold firm hand on his shoulder, it was Android 19.  
  
  
  
"It is time master, we must go. We need to prepare the others."  
  
  
  
Gero was drawn out of his twisted thoughts and nodded to his loyal assistant. It was indeed time to set this course of action into motion. As he reached the exit he turned once more to view his last and possibly his final hope for the android race. They would carry out what the others could not. There was nothing or no one to stop him this time. He instilled in this "new hope" all the knowledge they would ever need and left them will all the resources essential to carry this plan out to the very end. Revenge and triumph were close at hand.  
  
Dr. Gero secured the laboratory and he and Android 19 set off to release his next wave of android terror upon the world. Maybe they will be able to buy them enough time. Where they may fail Gero was certain "they" would succeed.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sorry this chappy is so short but this IS a prologue for crying out loud! ^_^ So what do you think so far? Just what is Dr. Gero up to THIS time? And just what is soooo special about these androids? Can they finally succeed where Gero has failed time and time again? 


	2. Sequence Complete!

Dr. Gero and Android 19 head off to set in motion the end of the Z fighters as well as the world as we know it. After securing the lab, Dr. Gero is positive that this plan is full proof but as we know NOTHING is full proof.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at the lab…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The H.E.L.P. Console was monitoring every step of the transformation procedure. A signal was sent out to every "Gatherer" to return with their specimen data and samples to immediately begin the delicate and pain- staking process of genetic graphing. The program was ready to begin the DNA Splicing sequence when the cycle was halted. On the console, strange characters began to roll across the screen, it seemed that someone or something was hacking into the system. All requests and commands were abruptly cancelled. One by one actions were changed from 'active' to 'abort'. The machines fell silent as the program was terminated and deleted. A small beep was followed by a command prompt …Run Program? An unseen enemy began the new program sequence. The lab roared back to life but with a whole new agenda and a new master.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fast forward years into the future…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dr. Gero's laboratory remained undiscovered, falling into disrepair, yet Gero's machines worked tirelessly to the specifications of its new design code. New and powerful enemies emerged, battles were fiercely fought, many lost, some won, people lived, people died and the Gatherers watched, silently observing and collecting statistics and samples of it all, going virtually unnoticed by the outside world. This was the same world that worried day to day about the coming of new threats of world domination and unstoppable opponents. Hundreds of Gatherers returned to the lab day in and day out downloading information into the H.E.L.P. main memory and uploading inherent material into the H.E.L.P. Genetic Graphing Database. These tiny, winged biomechanical organisms carried the critical information needed to create the very essence of two new pawns of mass destruction.  
  
  
  
Several lines of complete series were marked on the console, only one procedure remained…activation. A rather large metal coil locked into a place just above the chest cavity of one of the androids. An electric volt was discharged into the cold, smooth flesh of the chest. The android's eyes shot open like a light, wide and tear glazed with pain. Convulsing and dry heaving its first breathe, falling to the floor, grasping at its throat as if it was trying to rip it out. Almost immediately, the android found the huge metal coil lodged in its chest, sending it into a near panic. The android scrambled to get to its feet only to fall to the ground with every attempt. H.E.L.P. kicked into emergency mode, the lab was now bathed in a harsh red light as an alarm blared loudly. The android's vital signs were off the charts; they needed to be reduced to force it to relax. The heart rate was lowered, blood was pressure stabilized, temperature was adjusted to 98.6 degrees. Slowly the android began to calm, its eyes remained closed, tears rimming the lids, taking shallow deliberate breaths. H.E.L.P. ran diagnostics on the activation program to determine what went wrong. Adjustments were made to the electrical output and the process was transferred to the next android. This time the activation ran more smoothly, the android awoke with a start and gasped for breath but soon settled into a normal breathing pattern. H.E.L.P. restored back to its normal default settings and continued to supervise the androids' progress. The same monotone female voice echoed through the laboratory space once again.  
  
  
  
"H.E.L.P. Humanoid/Android Transformation Sequence is now complete. Procedure was 100% successful. Prepare for data upload in 48 hours."  
  
  
  
H.E.L.P. booted down to minimal power. It would need all its resources in order to prepare the biomachines for what was to come. The androids lay naked on tables underneath thermal blankets, asleep after their horrifying ordeal, perhaps dreaming of what they were here for and just what was expected of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to write but I decided to go to school this summer like a big old dork! ^_^ I had to rack my brain for a short session final exam. I think I did pretty well though. ^_^. So what do you think? Am I getting a little better at this? I have so many twists and turns in my head right now as to which direction I want this story to go it's hard for me to stay on track. Sorry the chapters are so short but these are kind of the setup chapters for the story. I promise that the androids will make their laboratory debut in the next chapter.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
